Jealous
by Autumn Snow
Summary: A simple songfic about Quistis' feelings towards Squall. *Seiftis*


Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or anything related to it. Though, watch out! I'll conquer the whole world someday and then I'll own FF8! *madly laughs* Then I'd be rich and I can have Squall! And I'll own Zell too! And…*continues ranting* HAHAHAHA! *gets whacked in the head* Ow…

Autumn Snow: Yay! My second fic! This is a simple songfic about Quistis' feelings towards Squall. Based on the song "Jealous" by Nina. *Seiftis* Don't forget to review, okay??

Quistis' POV (point of view)

**

**

~ Jealous ~

Another FF8 fic written by yours truly:

Autumn Snow

  
  
****

I peeped through the slightly opened door of the infirmary, silently eyeing Squall stroking Rinoa's raven-black hair.

I sighed. It was exactly two days after the three of us- Me, Squall and Rinoa -battled a T-Rexaur inside the Training center. The T-Rexaur was pretty strong, but nevertheless we defeated it. Though, before it disappeared and turned into dust, it slammed its tail at Rinoa, powerful enough to knock her out and break some of her bones.

Ever since that event, Squall has been staying at the infirmary 24/7, guarding his beautiful Rinoa.

I felt a pang of envy watching the both of them. I wondered if… _If I were the one who got hit_…would Squall do the same thing to _me_?

The answer was obvious, of course. Squall doesn't care about me. He _never_ cared about me.

Rinoa stirred, suprising Squall a little. Rinoa was still unconscious after two days. She must've been hit _really hard_.

I stood there for a few minutes, completely hidden from Squall. From where I was standing, I could see a very pained and worried expression on Squall's face. He was whispering something in Rinoa's ear, it was slightly inaudible, but I could still make out what he was saying. It was something like…

Rinoa, please wake up…

Don't leave me…

Silence. The he continued…

Why you? It's always you…

Why not Quistis? I'm sure she could've survived it…

He… _He what? _Did he just wish that I should've been the one in Rinoa's place?

Rinoa… I love you… Squall whispered before withdrawing away from her.

I fell on my knees, clutching angrily on the doorknob. I felt hot tears rushing down my face. _Why did I ever fall for you, Squall Leonhart? Why?! _I asked myself, silent tears forming in my eyes.

Jealous of the girl who caught your eye

One of my darker days

When you looked at her where was I?

Should've been in her place

I stood up, slowly. I got my handkerchief out and wiped my tears away. Fixing my hair, I got out my small mirror and smiled, I looked pretty, as always, but not as pretty as Rinoa Heartilly.

Now here I am

All alone imagining

What might have been

What could have been

If I had been there

I straightened myself for a few seconds, peeking inside the infirmary every now and then to make sure if I could enter at the right time. Deciding that enough was enough, I opened the infirmary door as normally as I could, entering like I would usually do, I walked up to Squall's side and patted his right shoulder, mumbling, "Rinoa's going to be alright. She's gonna be fine."

Squall didn't say anything. He just sat there, as if he heard nothing.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, he replied, "Thanks, Quistis." With his usual cold-hearted voice.

At that very moment, Rinoa's eyelids slowly opened, revealing her chocolate brown eyes staring at Squall.

"Squall!" Rinoa hugged him immediately the moment her eyes focused.

Squall smiled and hugged her back. I smiled. I rarely see him smile. Oh, wait, he never smiled. He only smiled when Rinoa was around. I never saw him smile when _I_ was around.

"It's good that you're awake," Squall said, then, as if completely forgetting that I was there in the same room as them, he kissed her on the lips.

Rinoa blushed crimson red and returned the kiss.

The sight was awful; it almost made me regret going to the infirmary.

Squall smiled again. It was one of those 'killer smiles' that can make you fall for him in just a matter of seconds. I felt the feeling of jealousy overcoming my senses again. I never made Squall smile. Not even once. _Rinoa's such a lucky girl, _I thought.

Jealous of the one whose arms are around you

If she's keeping you satisfied

Jealous of the one who finally found you

Made your sun and your stars collide

La..La...La...La..La...La...La

She's a very, very lucky girl

La..La...La...La..La...La...La

I slipped quietly out of the infirmary. They didn't seem to notice that I left the both of them alone.

I walked down the halls, my gaze at the floor. Completely unaware of Zell who was coming my way.

"Yo! Watch where you're going, Quistis!" He advised before he hastily left, heading for the cafeteria.

I heaved a sigh. I decided to head for my room in the dormitory. I badly needed to rest.

Selphie came up to me, "Quisty, do you know where Squall is? Nida's been looking all over for him."

I pointed my index finger directly at the path leading to the infirmary.

Selphie nodded. "Okay. Thanks!" And she dashed off.

I walked slowly, after a few seconds, I realized that someone was following me. I stopped dead on my tracks.

Silence. No footsteps. No signs of danger. I turned around, slowly.

To my surprise, I saw Seifer Almasy before me.

"What?" I asked, my voice sounding irritated.

"Nothing," He grinned, then he turned his face away from me. "Say 'hi' to Mister Leonhart and his wife for me, will you?" The he waved 'goodbye' and shouted, "Thanks!"

For some reason, I clenched my fists, crumpling my slightly wet red handkerchief.

Jealous of the girl who won your heart

They say it's a perfect match

She's gonna get to be where you are

And it don't get better that that

"Miss Trepe," The intercom boomed, Headmaster Cid Kramer's voice, "Doctor Kadowaki wants to see you. She's in the infirmary."

I obediently followed him and went the other way. Even if it was against my will, I should still visit Doctor Kadowaki.

I reached the door that connects the hallway and the infirmary, taking a deep breath; I slowly opened the door and casually walked in.

"Good morning, Doctor Kadowaki. The headmaster told me to see you." I greeted as cheerfully as I could.

"Yes, yes, Could you be a dear and watch the infirmary for me while I'm gone? I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Yes," I agreed.

She left without saying good bye. I was stuck with Squall and Rinoa yet again.

I observed the both of them through the corner of my eye, while pretending to fix the files scattered on doctor Kadowaki's desk.

Rinoa was giggling and I could tell that Squall was slightly annoyed but very happy.

She'll say your fine

Whisper words I wish were mine

What might have been

What could have been

If I had been there

I purposely dropped a few pieces of paper on the floor and made a rather loud 'Whoops' to let them know that I actually exist and staying at the same room with them.

Both of them stopped whatever they were doing then turned to face me.

I smiled slightly.

"Hi, Quisty!" Rinoa exclaimed happily.

"How are you feeling?" I asked while standing up, plastering my best 'plastic smile' on my face.

"Better than ever!" and with that she hugged Squall again.

Squall couldn't help but to return the hug back at her.

Jealous of the one whose arms are around you

If she's keeping you satisfied

Jealous of the one who finally found you

Made your sun and your stars collide

La..La...La...La..La...La...La

She's a very, very lucky girl

La..La...La...La..La...La...La

"That's good," I replied.

Then both of them continued chatting, hugging each other, sometimes kissing. Completely forgetting that I was with them once more.

I glanced at Squall one last time with a pained look plastered on my face. I wonder if he even noticed it.

And you know I'd fight the good fight

If I thought I'd change your mind

But if she makes you happy

Than I'll leave the dream behind

I returned to my desk. I got a piece of paper and pen out and quickly scribbled a message for doctor Kadowaki.

Doctor Kadowaki,

I'm sorry but I haven't been feeling very well so I decided that Commander Leonhart should take over the infirmary for a while. I'm truly sorry. I'll try to make it up to you somehow.

Quistis Trepe

Taking one last look at the happy couple, I slipped out of the infirmary, closed the door and ran to the dormitory, bitter tears forming in my eyes**.**

Man, she better treat you right

And give you everything

'Coz the moment that she doesn't

I'll be waiting in the wings

Jealous of the one whose arms are around you

If she's keeping you satisfied

Jealous of the one who finally found you

Made your sun and your stars collide

La..La...La...La..La...La...La

She's a very, very lucky girl

La..La...La...La..La...La...La

I reached the dormitory, I touched my chest; there was a painful feeling breaking my heart apart.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand from behind me. I spun around. I saw Seifer with a concerned look.

"What? What's your problem, Almasy?"

He shook his head gently, and then he looked straight at my eyes.

"Oh, come on, instructor. You're the one who has a problem."

I shook my head. "I don't have any problem." I faced the ground, knowing that what I said was a lie.

"Quistis, you know you're not good when it comes to lying."

I faced him, trying to blink away my tears.

He placed his arms around me, stroking my blond hair. I was a little shocked. What I was seeing was another side of Seifer Almasy. A side of him I never knew he had.

"It's Squall, right?" He asked, using a gentle voice.

I couldn't answer. Tears were already escaping from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him. I quietly sobbed, my face buried on his chest. It felt good releasing my feelings and sharing them with someone.

"There, there…" He kept on stroking my hair and he hugged me tighter.

We stood there for several minutes, our arms around each other. It was something I never experienced before. The way he placed his arms around me…It made me feel safe, secured, understood and… _loved_.

I faced him; I didn't care even if my eyes were sore from crying. "H-how did you know?" I finally managed to ask.

He faced me, his eyes glistening with a warm glow. "Because…" He started.

He drew his face closer to mine; I looked at him with confusion written on my face.

"Because… I love you."

Then he kissed me.


End file.
